


Leatherwing Bat

by mmouse15



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: Jazz and Prowl learn to love each other. Inspired by the song.





	Leatherwing Bat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My husband often sang a song about birds and their approach to love. He was frustrated because he couldn't remember the name of the song, so I put the call out to his older siblings. It is [Leatherwing Bat](http://www.peterpaulandmary.com/music/f-10-03.htm) sung by Peter, Paul and Mary on their album, _Peter, Paul and Mommy_ (to hear it, click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6qSWxSuYr4)). I bought the CD as a gift for him. It has since become a favorite in our household, but it often gives me bunnies, especially the turtledove verses. So…this is my best stab at this particular bunny, since it is not going away and continues to pester me.
> 
> Many thanks to [tainry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tainry/pseuds/tainry) for the beta read and to [HunterPeverell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterPeverell/pseuds/HunterPeverell) for the read-through.

Jazz walked into his office, fresh from giving Optimus Prime his report on the mission he and Bumblebee had just come back from. The agent tapped to go with Bee had gotten injured and Jazz had to cover for him quickly or lose the opportunity. He was exhausted, but he knew he'd left his office a mess with piles of reports to finish and turn in and things scattered about. He needed to take a little bit of time and straighten things up, so he could dive in tomorrow and get through all the paperwork that had piled up while he was gone. He keyed open the door and stepped in, feeling like the weight of a planet rested on his shoulders.

The office was tidy. Jazz gaped at it, reset his optics, and looked again.

It was still clean. Everything had been straightened up, the few remaining datapads stacked neatly in his inbox, and the other file pads had been put away. Jazz moved hurriedly over to his cabinet and searched for a file he remember being out.

It was in the correct spot, neatly filed back in its slot. He pulled the pad out and turned it on. It opened right where he'd left it.

Stunned, Jazz slotted the file back and closed the door, turning and looking again at his office. The door chimed, and he sent the command to open the door.

Prowl stood in the hall, a datapad in hand. When the door opened, he stepped in and looked at Jazz.

"Jazz? Why are you not recharging?"

Jazz gestured helplessly at his office. "I thought I'd clear some of the pads off my desk so I could start fresh tomorrow, but somebody already did it."

Prowl looked around the clean office, then returned his even gaze to Jazz. "Which brings me back to my question – why are you not recharging?"

"A good question, Prowl. Jazz, go clean off and recharge. The work will still be here tomorrow." Optimus' deep voice came from behind Prowl.

Jazz shook himself slightly, surprised that he was tired enough to let Optimus sneak up on him. "Yes, Prime, I'm going."

Prowl and Optimus stood aside, allowing Jazz to leave his office and head for his quarters.

Optimus looked down at his tactician. "Do you know who cleaned Jazz's office for him?"

Prowl answered him quietly, "It has been much easier to find the information that is needed when this office is clean."

Optimus looked at him, and Prowl gazed back blandly. Whatever he saw, Optimus kept to himself.

"Carry on, Prowl."

"Yes, sir."

Looking back, Jazz could see that episode as the start of it all, but at the time, he had no idea. He hit the washracks and got clean, then crashed on his berth and recharged for two solid shift cycles before getting up and refueling, then slipping back into his persona as an Autobot officer.

He reported to Hoist for a complete checkup, including a virus scan, which was SOP for the Special Operations team when they came back. After getting the all clear from the medical team, he reported to Optimus, who called Prowl and the three of them went over Jazz's report. Then an officer meeting was scheduled so everyone could go over Jazz's report, and after that, Jazz had to drag himself back to his office to work on new plans and ideas. He was pleasantly surprised when Prowl knocked on his door with two cubes of energon and a possible infiltration plan on a datapad.

"Jazz," Prowl said, setting the cubes down and pulling a chair closer to the desk so they could both work.

"Thanks, Prowl. Whacha got there?" Jazz looked with interest at the pad.

"Your infiltration plan for this Decepticon stronghold has only an 89.168% chance of success, Jazz," Prowl began, "and I want to rework the plan."

Jazz pulled the datapad to his side of the desk and read through it carefully. He was well aware of Prowl's personal standards when it came to certain types of plans. Prowl wanted 96% on infiltration, 80% on battle plans, and 98% on demolition ideas. So far, his insistence on achieving those numbers had dropped the Autobot casualty rates enormously and had allowed the mostly civilian mechs that made up the Autobot forces to get the time and resources to upgrade themselves to fight against the warbuilt Decepticons. Armor was easy, the programming to rearrange priorities was more difficult and had to be done on an individual basis, since each civilian had different priority stacks. Jazz respected Prowl's abilities and so, given that respect and Prowl's insistence, he read over the plan.

Then he read it again before leaning back in his chair and saying to Prowl, "You're right. This latest mission, Bee and I discovered that the Decepticons use a sliding frequency for communication. I was able to nab the algorithm while we were in the databanks, and Blaster's already delving into the communications we've intercepted. Given that, this portion of the plan," he highlighted it on the pad, "won't work at all."

Prowl took the pad back and read the highlighted section. "I wondered, after the meetings and your intel, if that might be so. What do you suggest?"

Jazz grinned and began outlining his ideas as Prowl made notes on the pad. In this fashion, working together, with Prowl suggesting his ideas and Jazz weaving his own personal touch through the mainstays of Prowl's ideas, they came up with a plan that Prowl rated at 97.384%. Jazz sat back, triumphantly, and smiled at Prowl.

"Nicely done, Jazz." Prowl said quietly.

"Same to you, Prowl." Jazz told him.

Prowl smiled at him briefly and excused himself. Jazz returned his attention to his work and absently took the cube of energon to lift to his lips, forgetting that he'd drained the cube long before.

It was full again. Prowl had left him another ration of fuel. Jazz made a mental note to thank him and gratefully consumed the energy he needed.

So it went, for vorn upon vorn. Jazz would find what he needed, just when he needed it. It would have gone on unchanged, but then Optimus Prime, in a desperate bid to save lives, pushed the _Ark_ and her crew into space, where it was intercepted by Megatron aboard the _Nemesis_ , and both ships, locked together, spiraled out of control and crashed onto a primitive planet, with the mechs inside locked into emergency stasis by the ship's self-defense mechanisms.

When they were woken, things were different and yet, the same. Now, however, the balance had swung.

The small band of Autobots was locked in a struggle with an equally small band of Decepticons, and they were surprised by the abundance of energy available on this planet. The dominant sentient life form was small, and Perceptor was over the moon at having a new world to explore. Hound was also happy, but his focus was on the natural world rather than on humans. Seaspray was thrilled that the Decepticons ship was underwater and he pulled a lot of patrols on the water.

However, aside from these few exceptions, most of the Autobots were deeply unhappy. A large part of the _Ark_ was still buried in the mountain it had crashed into, and many of the crew were still in stasis in those parts of the ship. That meant that everyone that was awake had to work their jobs and cover other necessary jobs, too. Everyone was working too hard and for too long. Tempers became short and flared, fights broke out. The few officers awake spent much of their time mediating between the crew and navigating the complexities of an alliance with the humans of the continent they'd landed on. Prowl was always carrying a datapad around, his brow furrowed in concentration. Jazz had communications duty since Blaster's section of the ship hadn't been evacuated yet, and his resources were strained with monitoring all the human channels, plus the Autobot and Decepticon channels. He didn't have the dedicated hardware Blaster did, but Teletraan-1 was able to allocate resources to helping decipher the Decepticon channels.

Optimus was the face of the Autobots and spent a lot of time on the crude human communication lines, bargaining for a treaty that allowed the Autobots to stay in the country and to have an area that was theirs. He also had to pledge to defend human life from Decepticon encroachment and attack.

With all this going on, Jazz found himself missing the quiet times he had with Prowl before the Ark took off. Even with the war, they had found ways to be together, and to support each other through the difficult times they'd faced. 

As Jazz thought about it, he straightened. Prowl had done most of that, Jazz had simply accepted Prowl's presence. That didn't mean it always had to be that way, and Jazz was determined to change it.

He started as soon as he got a break. Red Alert took over monitoring the channels for a short time while Jazz went to refuel. He pulled three cubes from the dispenser and made his way to Prowl's office. The door slid open as soon as he approached it, and Jazz sailed in and handed Prowl one of the cubes.

"Thought you could use this if you're as busy as I am," Jazz announced, sprawling in one of the guest chairs in front of Prowl's desk.

Prowl looked surprised to receive the fuel, but took it and began drinking it. Jazz chuckled as Prowl downed the entire container in one long pull. As he lowered it, he looked abashed, and Jazz grinned as he handed over a second cube.

"Thought so. You've forgotten to refuel, again, and Ratchet will have your chevron if you keep it up," Jazz told him as he opened his own cube.

Prowl grinned ruefully and nodded, imbibing the second cube more slowly. Jazz finished his cube and took his leave, heading back to the communications board to relieve Red Alert.

This became the new routine, Jazz getting fuel for Prowl and occasionally reminding him that he needed to recharge before Ratchet shut him down involuntarily. It felt good to Jazz to take care of Prowl, but he didn't think too deeply about the reasons for a couple of Earth's years.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a big battle against the Decepticons, and unfortunately, Jazz was one of the mechs that bore the brunt of the fight. Injured and unable to transform, he was carried back to the Ark in the Prime's trailer. Once in the medbay, Jazz was put on one of the berths to wait for someone to fix him. Other mechs were more injured, however, and so the medics were all busy. Jazz propped himself on the table and just watched. 

Hound had also been wounded, one of his legs torn off, and Ratchet and First Aid were both working on him, clamping energon lines and shutting down processes to the leg. Additional energon was pumped into his fuel tank and once he was stabilized, the other medics left Ratchet to continue prepping Hound for surgery.

Jazz was surprised to see Mirage slip into the medbay. He slid along the wall, keeping out of the way of the many mechs bustling around, until he was near the berth with Hound.

Ratchet said, "He'll be fine, Mirage. He didn't bleed out, and the leg will be fairly easy to attach. The major cable wasn't severed, so it's just welding the main struts together and restringing energon and electrical lines. He'll be functional tomorrow and able to transform in a couple of weeks."

Mirage nodded jerkily, his optics fixed on Hound's face. Ratchet looked up and caught Mirage's optics.

"I promise I'll take care of him."

"Thank you, Ratchet," Mirage breathed. He stayed against the wall until Ratchet wheeled Hound's berth to a surgical unit. Then, and only then, Mirage slipped back out of the medbay, leaving Jazz with more questions than answers.

First Aid came over, and Jazz filed away the strange episode to ponder later.

After that, Jazz started noticing other mechs on the Ark behaved in unusual ways. He noticed that there were times when Optimus was withdrawn and quiet, and in those times he held a small holographic cube with captures of Elita One. Jazz watched carefully, and when he made the connection to Elita One, he began to sit near Optimus with a datapad, simply keeping him company.

"Did you need me, Jazz?" Optimus asked, turning the holocube off and tucking it away.

"No, sir, just reading the latest update from Blaster," Jazz replied. He handed a cube of energon to Optimus, who took it and looked at Jazz in bewilderment.

Jazz made a shooing motion with his hand and Optimus raised the cube to his lip plates, taking a sip at first, then a longer draught as the fuel hit his tanks and he realized how deprived he was.

Jazz returned his attention to his pad, and shortly after finishing the cube, Optimus collapsed it and bade him good-bye.

Jazz continued to try and support Optimus, and was not surprised when he noticed that Prowl was doing much the same. However, Prowl would call Optimus to his office, offer him a cube of energon, go over a battle plan, and then make changes while Optimus sat in a chair. Optimus felt comfortable enough with Prowl to take his holocube out and look at it while Prowl worked.

Between them, Jazz and Prowl did their best to support Optimus.

In his quest to notice more about the mechs he worked with, Jazz also saw that Sideswipe came across as self-confident, smooth, and friendly, but that he kept a very careful distance between himself and other mechs. The only mech allowed close was his twin, Sunstreaker. Their bond was so close there appeared to be no room for a third being. One evening, seeing Sideswipe sitting on the edge of the Ark above the entrance, Jazz stopped and transformed out of vehicle mode and climbed up the mountain to sit next to Sideswipe.

"Hey, Sides, how are you?" Jazz made himself comfortable, dangling his legs over the edge of the ship.

Sideswipe huffed and replied, "I'm okay, I guess."

Jazz nodded and continued sitting next to Sideswipe, humming an Earth tune quietly.

"It's just...sometimes, Sunny drives me crazy," Sideswipe blurted out.

"Family can do that," Jazz agreed.

Sideswipe vented and added, "I know. I just wish he'd back off, sometimes."

Jazz hummed in agreement. Sideswipe continued, "I was out, doing a human car show to build relationships, you know? Prowl set it up, and I was having fun. But Sunny had a panic attack because I wasn't in the Ark, and he showed up at the car show with all his weapons out. It kind of put a damper on the whole thing, and Prowl sent us both back to the Ark."

"Were you the only mech there?" Jazz asked.

"No, Tracks was there, Prowl of course, Smokescreen, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee … a whole bunch of mechs." Sideswipe told him.

"So, it didn't really detract that you left?" Jazz said.

"No, but it's kind of scary that Sunny can't let me go do something without him, even for a few hours. It's like it was before the war." Sideswipe grumbled.

Jazz leaned against Sideswipe briefly and replied, "How so?"

"I was a merchant, did you know that?" Sideswipe said.

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, and Sunny was an artist. I met a femme while I was traveling, and I started courting her. When I brought her to meet Sunny, he scared the oil out of her pistons, so help me Primus. She broke off the relationship and told me later that I shouldn't court anybot until I'd gotten out of the unhealthy relationship I had with Sunny." Sideswipe spread his hands out in appeal and continued, "He's my twin, the other half of our spark. I can't just get rid of him."

Jazz shook his head, "No, you can't. But …" he trailed off.

"What?" Sideswipe asked, looking over at Jazz.

"Maybe you need to talk to Sunny. What set him off? Why did he come looking for you today? If you talked to each other, you might be able to figure out a way to live that isn't quite so codependent?" Jazz said.

Sideswipe thought for a time, humming to himself occasionally. Jazz waited by his side, letting Sideswipe think while he enjoyed looking out over the valley below them.

Sideswipe finally stirred and began to climb to his peds. "Thanks, Jazz. I appreciate you listening."

"Anytime, Sides. Good luck." Jazz told him. He watched Sideswipe climb down the mountain and enter the Ark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Soon after that, Jazz sat down with Prowl, Bumblebee, and Mirage to plan a new infiltration of the Decepticon warship. This was obviously made more difficult by the _Nemesis_ being on the bottom of the ocean off the West Coast, but Seaspray had reported that he had come upon the ship when its platform was raised. He had carefully marked the location on his grid, and now that the Autobots knew where the ship was, Mirage felt he could use his cloak to sneak aboard. Hence, the meeting to discuss ways and means before presenting it to Optimus.

A few hours allowed them to hash out a fairly decent plan, and Prowl took off to talk to Optimus about it, while Bumblebee had an appointment to pick up Spike and Carly. That left Jazz and Mirage together to talk, and the topics meandered around until Jazz asked Mirage a question.

"How's Hound recovering?" Jazz wanted to know.

Mirage startled a little bit, but answered, "He's doing alright. They had to redo one of his leg cables, because it was more damaged than they'd thought, but he's able to transform now. He still tires too easily, but he's getting better."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear it," Jazz said, "and how are you doing?"

Mirage looked at him carefully before replying, "I'm alright, Jazz. Ready to go on this mission, if that's what you're asking."

"It's not. I know you can do this. I just wondered, because I know how hard it is to step back and let someone work on getting well when you'd rather just do it for them."

Mirage laughed, "Yes, but Hound won't let me do things for him that he can do. I'm allowed to stand by as support, some days, but others, he stubbornly refuses any aid from me at all."

"Sounds about right," Jazz chuckled, "he's a stubborn one, is Hound."

"Yes."

Jazz looked at him thoughtfully and said, "How did this come about, Mirage? I wouldn't have picked Hound as a match for you."

Mirage shrugged, then said, "I was engaged, before the war, did you know?"

Jazz shook his head, and Mirage continued, "Her creator was one of the first Senators killed, and she blamed me and went to another mech she felt was stronger, more able to protect her."

Jazz waited, and finally Mirage continued, "It hurt, Jazz. I had feelings for her. Perhaps it was merely the flush of attraction, but I did care and her insistence on protection hurt me deeply. Her mate chose the Decepticons, and that is the one of the reasons I approached the Autobots. Well, I also agreed with Optimus more than Megatron, but it had bearing on my decision. I felt hurt and betrayed and swore I would not let myself get enthralled like that again. Lo and behold, many vorns later, I meet Hound."

"Who wouldn't hurt a single lifeform if it wasn't for the war," Jazz said softly.

"Yes, and he likes me, Jazz. Not for what I can give him or do for him, but just because I'm me. He's won me over simply by being himself and being patient with me."

"Do you love him?" Jazz asked quietly.

"I think I do," Mirage replied, equally soft, "but I don't want to bond until the war is over. I'm not sure I could survive if he was killed in battle."

Jazz nodded, but added, "Sometimes, though, they're worth fighting for. He might respond better to your offers of help if you were bonded and he could read that you're worried about him, not that you think he's incapable."

Mirage sat for a long time, thinking on what Jazz had said, before rising and saying, "I'll think about it, Jazz."

"Take care, Mirage."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jazz's next encounter was a surprise to him. It was shortly after a quick battle between his patrol and and a flight of Seekers. The fight had been quick and brutal, but both sides had been able to retreat without a loss of life. Jazz had made his report and come to the rec room for energon. He'd take a seat and was draining a cube when Blaster joined him. They had a quick discussion over some of the information Jazz had picked up during the fight, then Blaster tucked away the datapad and got his own energon, plus an extra cube for Jazz, before sitting back down and relaxing. 

They chatted for awhile, casually throwing out ideas for their next party, when Smokescreen joined them. At first, the conversation stayed on the topic of the party, but gradually, Jazz realized that Smokescreen was flirting with him.

Jazz stretched and said, "Well, I'm exhausted. Blaster, I'll get those decorations and store them in my office. Smoky, it was good to see you. Later, mechs."

Smokescreen smiled and said, "I'd be happy to keep you company, Jazz."

Jazz looked at him and shook his head. "I'm poor company right now, Smoky. I need to give Prowl this new battle plan and hit the berth."

"I can help with that," Smokescreen offered again, and Jazz put his hand on Smoky's shoulder.

"Thanks, mech, but no, thanks."

Smokescreen raised his hands and said, "It was just an offer, Jazz."

"Sure, and I ain't interested right now." Jazz told him, and walked away.

A few days later, Blaster joined him in his office to discuss some intercepted transmissions from the Decepticons. They parsed the messages, and Jazz cracked the code, since he was familiar with it. Blaster decoded the message and sent it to Prowl, then leaned back in the chair and looked at Jazz.

"Smokescreen is a little hurt that you turned him down," Blaster started.

Jazz held up a hand, "Still not interested."

"He's fun in the berth," Blaster pointed out.

"Really not interested. How many mechs has he had, anyway?" Jazz wanted to know.

Blaster shrugged, "I don't know. Does it matter?"

Jazz shook his head, "No, not particularly, unless his former lovers start fighting amongst themselves and cause problems."

Blaster laughed. "No, that won't happen. Smokescreen has a particularly charming way of breaking things off and staying friends with his lovers."

Jazz looked askance at him, and Blaster shrugged again. "I was once his lover. He's charming, funny, good at paying attention while he's with you, but he gets bored easily and moves on. If he was cruel about it, it would be different, but for him, wooing someone to the berth and making them feel amazing is the challenge. He flits from mech to mech like the bees here on Earth go from flower to flower."

"You don't resent that?" Jazz asked him.

"No. If he was less honest about it, I think I would have. But he's brutally honest, and if a mech tells him they're not interested, he doesn't go any further. Has he bothered you again?" Blaster said.

"No. No, he hasn't," Jazz replied.

"He won't. You said no, he respects that. You'll notice he never goes for bonded mechs, or mechs in relationships. He just leaves them alone. He has his own standards, Jazz." Blaster told him.

"That's good. I just hadn't realized what was going on." Jazz said.

Blaster climbed to his peds and said, "That's because your attention is somewhere else."

Jazz chuckled and agreed, "True. Thanks, Blaster."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jazz thought about Blaster's comment over the next few weeks. He had a routine now, one that let him check in on Prowl, Optimus, Sideswipe, and Mirage. Prowl, naturally, was the mech that most concerned Jazz, but the one he spent the least amount of time with, much to his frustration. Not being afraid, Jazz finally locked his office door and spent time examining his feelings. He and Prowl had continued to provide support to each other, small things that, by themselves, were too small to be meaningful and yet, compiled into a whole, made for a solid friendship that, in Jazz's case, was turning into more.

He was falling in love with Prowl, and that spark of love was nourished by the small actions Prowl took to care for Jazz. Bringing energon, clearing his desk, reminding him to recharge - all of these actions showed that Prowl, in some way, also cared for Jazz. But what if he didn't love Jazz as Jazz loved him?

A slice of fear went through Jazz, and he had to grip his desk and calm himself. Prowl cared for Jazz. If that's all it ever was, Jazz would have to be happy with that. Jazz just needed to know how Prowl felt, and with that thought, he sprang to his peds, unlocked his door, and headed to Prowl's office.

Reaching the office, Jazz tapped against the doorframe and leaned in when Prowl answered.

"Hey, Prowl, you busy?" Jazz asked.

"Not too busy for you, Jazz. What can I help you with?" Prowl said, setting aside the datapad in his hands.

Jazz entered the office, closing the door behind him and taking a seat. He leaned on the desk, his hands folded in front of him.

"Prowl, please let me get this out and then you can talk, okay? If you interrupt, I may not ever be able to say this again." Jazz started, looking at Prowl.

Prowl nodded and folded his hands, letting them fall until they were touching Jazz's hands.

Jazz inhaled and said, "I'm in love with you, and I want to bond with you, but if you don't feel that way about me I totally understand and will simply be your friend until we both off-line." He vented out the air and waited for Prowl to respond.

Prowl didn't say anything until Jazz looked at him. Then he cocked an optical ridge and Jazz grinned.

"Yes, you can now talk."

"Thank you. I love you, too." Prowl said.

Jazz's smile broke across his face like the rising sun, and Prowl grinned back at him.

"Okay. This is good, right?" Jazz said.

"I think it is," Prowl told him.

"How long?"

"Since before the war. Seems I've loved you since before we ever met, and it's grown with every vorn I've spent with you." Prowl unclasped his fingers and wrapped them around Jazz's hands. Jazz twisted free and resettled, holding Prowl's fingers with his. Prowl squeezed gently, and Jazz responded by squeezing back.

"Thank you for taking a chance on me." Jazz told him.

"You are worth it." Prowl replied.

~Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: my original idea had been to pick pairs or mechs and use each one as one of the birds in the song, with Jazz and Prowl as the turtledoves in comparison to the other pairings.
> 
>  
> 
> Leatherwing bat - Optimus Prime and Elita One - He misses her, but duty calls.  
> I, said the little leatherwing bat  
> I'll tell to you the reason that  
> The reason that I fly by night  
> Is because I've lost my heart's delight  
> Blackbird - Mirage w/ Hound - Mirage is skittish, but Hound is patient and determined. Mirage had been hurt before and was afraid to trust Hound.  
> I, said the blackbird sittin' on a chair  
> Once I courted a lady, fair  
> She proved fickle and turned her back  
> And ever since then I've dressed in black  
> Woodpecker - Sunstreaker/Sideswipe - too scary, too wrapped up in each other.  
> I, said the woodpecker sittin' on a fence  
> Once I courted a handsome wench  
> She got scared and from me fled  
> And ever since then my head's been red  
> Turtledoves - Jazz and Prowl  
> I, said the little turtle dove  
> I'll tell you how to win her love  
> Court her night and court her day  
> Never give her time to say o-neigh!  
> Bluejay - Smokescreen - he flits from mech to mech, never settling for long.  
> I, said the bluejay and away he flew  
> If I were a young man I'd have two  
> If one were faithless and chanced to go  
> I'd add the other string to my bow


End file.
